


Sam to the rescue

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Steam of consciousness from Sam. He helps Sugar out when another dude feels like being a jerk to her.
Series: Glee Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Sam to the rescue

** Sam and Sugar **

AAhh, new school year. Always nice to be back and see all my friends. Speaking of friends, I’m not sure that Sugar is happy. This dude seems to be caging her against her locker. That’s not happy Sugar face. I went over to her and tapped bro on his shoulder – a sigh of relief came out of Sugar, making me realize that I was doing the correct thing.

“Not sure if you know, but you’re totally making Sugar feel uncomfortable,” I said to him.

“Why the hell do you care?” he asked.

“Because, one, she’s like my sister – I don’t like to see her unhappy,” I replied. “And two, her boyfriend has a mean head-butt. I’d not want to piss him off.” Sugar’s head snapped to look me in the eyes and I nodded. “I’m gonna borrow Sugar – make sure you don’t make any more girls uncomfortable today.”

“Sam?” she asked, practically crawling out of her skin. “Are you serious?”

“Why don’t we go to the choir room and find out.” We ran to the aforementioned room. A taller, slimmer Rory stood up and held his arms out, waiting for her to run into them – which she did.

“Rory!” she squealed. I had to help my quazi-siblings out of this funk they were in. I would always look out for my bestie Rory, and my little sister Sugar.


End file.
